custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makita
Makita was a female Fe-Matoran who was transformed into a Toa of Iron and currently resides on Ora Nui. History Early Life Similarly to most other Fe-Matoran, Makita began her life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed on Ora Nui. She endeavored to carry out her purpose by maintaining her settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Makita gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Makita was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. In her village, Makita took up the occupation of Engineer. She worked closely with Onu-Matoran Miners and developed new technologies for them and her village. She and another unnamed Matoran were partners in this, and both worked together on their tasks. Makita enjoyed this line of work, as it fit her thoughtful and motherly nature. At one point, Makita developed blueprints for a small, hollow projectile, cylinder-shaped, that could be filled with materials, and would break upon contact with its target. This design would be abandoned, and later picked up by the Nynrah Ghosts to be remade as Zamor spheres. Around 80,000 years ago, a lone Toa would arrive at their village, trying to solicit help. Along with several other Matoran, including Makita's engineering partner, were forced to help when a series of events led them to have no other choice. This same series of events led to Makita being turned into a Toa, and the Matoran accompanying her killed. During the Reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Makita was know to have worked as a freelance fighter on the Southern Continent. Makita was separated from her village, and so settled down on an unknown island in the Southern Island Chains. She currently remains there. Roughly 46,000 years ago, Makita met a Toa of the Green named Navera. They were known to have become friends. Abilities and Traits Makita tends to be very tender and motherly, always concerned highly with the welfare of friends and allies. She mostly dislikes fighting, but will fight against any who have wronged her fiercely. She is also very intuitive and thoughtful, and a good judge of character. However, she is often afflicted with great sadness for the death of her two companions, and so can be melancholy sometimes. As a Toa of Iron, Makita has near-perfect control over metal. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb iron and other metals. Examples of this included creating metals, controlling the shape and form of metal structures, and even absorbing iron. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Makita had innate Iron powers, which manifested as a natural endurance, higher than most other Matoran. As a Toa, She gained full access to and control over her elemental Iron powers. Makita wears the Kanohi Hyseel. It gives her the power to metaphorically link her body to others, allowing her to share or take pain and energy. Makita's only weapon is her Blaze Axe. Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa of Iron Category:Iron Category:Toa